


The life of Delphi

by Chocolatechipcookie22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, only harry, raising the daughter of your arch nemesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatechipcookie22/pseuds/Chocolatechipcookie22
Summary: If Delphi had been raised by the Potters, aided by the Malfoys and the Weasleys. It takes a village to raise a child.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

She was seven years old and currently looking into aunt Ginny's room for the special blueberry jam she often hid when she and Teddy were visiting because they were prone to eating all of the jam and getting sick.

Delphi thought everyone was exaggerating, it only happened one time…every Christmas. The pitter-patter of feet should have given her away , but this house wasn't exactly the quietest, with Teddy and Weasley relatives always disrupting the relative peace. A fact which she had noticed gladdened aunt Ginny and uncle Harry as they loved visitors.

Having found nothing she ventures further.

She entered the kitchen stealthy only to notice another seven-year-old child eating from the jar with his bare hands. It was Teddy.

"Jar thief!" Delphini screamed.

"Delphi it's not what it looks like." Teddy started to say, defending himself.

"How could you steal that blueberry jam, without me?" Delphi asked in a whiny voice "We're a team, we're the dynamic duo! Way to disappoint a girl."

"What are you doing here, Delphi? If I didn't know better, I would say you were trying to steal it alone, also!" Teddy accused.

"Now you're passing the blame onto me?" Delphi asked gaping dramatically "You've cheated on our promise to always steal the jam together! It's like how people who are likely to cheat accuse their partner of cheating."

"What?" Teddy asked.

"Basic psychology. Overheard it from aunt Hermione while she was screaming at uncle Ron after he had accused her of being with uncle Victor. " Delphi explained.

"Being what?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know." Delphi said truthfully " Maybe they were jam stealing partners too."

"If the two of you keep on hearing things 'accidentally', some day you'll regret what you've heard." said an amused voice from the door.

It was uncle Harry, dressed in comfy pajamas with a cup of coffee in his hands.

He looked at the jam pilfering children for one second, cackled then asked "Do you kids want some toast with that jam?"

"Yeah!" Teddy and Delphi cheered.

"Okay." Harry said and started making some golden toast.

While the kids were munching happily on their breakfast, completed with some fresh milk, Delphi asked

"Uncle Harry, are aunt Hermione and uncle Victor jam stealing partners?"

Harry threw her an amused look and said "Aunt Hermione and uncle Victor are just friends."

"Why is uncle Ron mad at Aunt Hermione?" Teddy asked confused.

"Ron is being a bit jealous and bullheaded." Harry said with a sight "He thinks aunt Hermione doesn't love him anymore."

"Why?" the kids kept insisting.

"That's just how he gets sometimes." Harry said, not wanting to explain about Ron's insecurities and his amorous life with Hermione to his godson and adopted daughter, who are after all only seven.

"I should have known you two would have found the jam." A pregnant Ginny said while ruffling the children's hair.

"Harry, I'm counting on you. Don't feed them too many sweets like last time. Place boundaries." Ginny said, a bit exasperated.

"Boundaries is my middle name, Gin." Harry responded while pecking her on the cheek and the kids couldn't help but smile. Last time aunt Ginny asked uncle Harry to place boundaries they ended up eating all the jam and managed to convince uncle Harry to buy them chocolate.

After breakfast, the kids retreated to their room. It was decorated in Hufflepuff and Slytherin colors, a compromise they have come up with, half of the room silver the other half black as the starry night.

There were toys everywhere thrown haphazardly but also books about magic that aunt Hermione read to them in order to be ahead of all the students once they came at Hogwarts.

They began reading Tales of Beedle the Bard. It just so happened that they were reading the story of the three brothers. Teddy wanted to be the brother who greeted death like an old friend while Delphi, defying expectation chose to be death itself.

"Why death?" Teddy asked.

"Death is very Slytherin." Delphini answered in an awe-struck tone.

" So Death, is it true that you have planned a fate worse than yourself for my foolish brothers?" Teddy asked bravely.

"Worry about yours." Delphini said with a grin before she started chasing Teddy everywhere around the house. Near the gnomes, climbing on the furniture, hopping on the couch and almost waking up uncle Harry who was taking a nap.

And so on and so on.

Later that day, uncle Draco came over for lunch.

Well, he didn't exactly want to stay for lunch, looking at the house with disdain and muttering about common folk. He only came for Delphi to take her to the Manor for a couple of days.

Having noticed Potter napping on the couch he started to say "Potter wake up. Potter"

No response.

"Potter!" he started screaming losing his composure.

Harry woke up and almost fell of the couch "Where's the fire? Oh, it's just you."

"Honestly, Potter, who takes naps during the day? You must be sleeping at ungodly hours."

"Honestly, Malfoy, didn't your mother teach you not to bother sleeping people? You must like being a git at every hour."

Draco scoffed and said "I'm here for Delphi. I promised to take her Christmas shopping."

"Oh, right." Harry said remembering "Wait just a second, Malfoy."

"Delphi! Uncle Draco has come !" he screamed and a second later she was right there with them.

"Where is Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Dead." Delphi answered nonchalantly.

"What?" Harry and Draco asked.

"I was playing death and I touched him so now he's dead. Duh." She said

"Oh, Delphi, be more careful how you talk. I thought an accident happened to him." Harry told her seriously.

"An accident did happen to him, uncle Harry." She said sweetly.

"What?" Harry asked concerned.

"An accident of birth! That jam stealing cheater!" she answered, still miffed that he stole jam without her.

Malfoy snorted.

"Delphi! You're grounded young lady. No more sweets today." Harry said seriously.

She looked at him as if he told her no more sweets forever.

"Can't we compromise?" Delphi asked " You can take my right arm instead."

Christmas shopping with Draco was much less exciting now that she could not have sweets but they managed to have fun regardless.

They bought beautiful decorations for Ginny, a shirt for Harry, sweets for Teddy.

"A future Slytherin must know how to choose their battles" Draco explained "Don't whine, show Harry how much sorry you are by being nice to Teddy."

"I'm always nice to Teddy." Delphi declared.

Draco threw her a look and she huffed.

"But wouldn't that mean I'm lying since I'm not feeling bad about what I said?" Delphi asked annoyed.

"Well in that case I guess you can say goodbye to seeing Teddy ever again…" Draco said with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"No! " Delphi shouted "Don't take Teddy from me."

"I was just teasing little one." Draco said "We wouldn't dream of separating you."

Once back home, Delphi and Teddy played exploding snap while a grim Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the Potter home with an announcement "Harry, bad news. Rodolphus Lestrange has escaped "


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Kingsley came bearing anything but good news, Draco's plan to ask Harry if Delphi could spend the time at the manor for a couple of days shattered.

And with that, so did the peace and quiet of the day. Draco was staring mouth agape and Harry's eyes were blazing, looking outside the window as if he could somehow pinpoint Rodolphus's exact location and destroy him with a glance.

Nobody threatened his family.

"How did he escape?" Harry roared so loudly that the children paused their game, and stealthily went to the corridor, leaning on the door in order to listen to the conversation.

"We don't know exactly how but we believe a guard may have been bribed."

"Which one?" Harry asked impatiently.

"We don't know exactly..." Kingsley repeated in a defeated tone.

"Is there something you do know?"Draco asked and just before Kingsley told him to "Shut it Mr. Malfoy", giggles could be heard from behind the door. Adorable giggles.

Harry's face softened, and he said "Alright, kids. You've been discovered. Come in."

The children shuffled inside. Teddy looked at the adults with a guilty expression on his face while Delphi was smiling innocently.

"It's not nice to listen in on adult's conversations, young lady." Kingsley said amused at the two troublemakers.

"It's not nice for adults to have secret conversations that they can hide while I'm expected to always tell the truth, isn't it uncle Kingsley?" Delphini said while pouting.

"But we don't lie to you Delphi." Harry said.

"What Potter said." Draco responded.

There was, of course, a moment of absolute surprise while they both pondered 'Did we just agree on something?'

"Lying by omission is still lying" Delphi insisted, quoting Hermione.

"Were you not planning to hide the truth from me and Teddy by leaving out the important information about an escaped criminal?" Delphi asked confused.

"Sweetheart, there is a difference between keeping a secret and lying by omission." Harry said with a grin.

" And if we ever keep secrets from you it is to protect you." Harry continued "However this time you have to be aware. A dangerous criminal has escaped, which means you and Teddy will have to listen and obey us without arguments."

"That's what you always say?" Teddy said with a smirk.

"But this time actually listen." Harry said in a tired time.

The following hours Andromeda Tonka entered the Potter residence, intent on taking Teddy back to his house.

"Aunt Andromeda, how are you?" Delphi asked in an eager voice. She wanted to get a reaction from her aunt, she had tried since she was five and yet she had always been ignored.

One time she overheard uncle Harry and aunt Andromeda shouting at each other. She couldn't remember well the entire conversation since it was two years ago, it might as well have been a decade for her, but she remembered her aunt screaming " Why did my Dora have to die while Bella's little abomination draws breath?! The dark lord's own spawn!"

She didn't know what a spawn was, or what kind of connection she had with some sort of Lord. Maybe she was royalty? She had asked uncle Harry about it but he told her that he will tell her when she got older while telling her that he loved her and that aunt Andromeda just needed a bit of time for herself.

"Time for what?" she had asked but uncle Harry told her to go to bed that day.

This day, like all the other days Andromeda remained like a mute statue around Delphi.

So mad she was at the silent treatment, the never-ending cold shoulder that she started annoying her to see if she was actually human and not statue.

"Aunt Andromeda, do legions of pigeons like to sit on you?" Delphi asked.

No response.

"I love that turquoise dress you have on. Does it hide the stretch marks successfully?" she continued.

No response.

"Me and Teddy stole the blueberry jam."

As predicted, no response.

"I hope you regain your voice one day, aunt Andromeda." Delphi said before walking away.

"Andy, bad news," Harry said from the kitchen.

After much deliberation, the adults, minus Hermione, decided on a way to solve the matters. Andy and Teddy will stay at the Potters because they could be targeted and used against Harry. The house (and the rest of the Weasley's houses) will be put under Fidelius charm and Ron will be secret keeper.

Not even two days later Ron, Harry and a trainee auror assigned to them, named Gareth got wind of Rodolphus 's location.

They barged in after calling for reinforcements. The place was an abandoned warehouse, dark, damp and gloomy.

"Blimey, it looks ugly. The death eaters must feel at home around here" Ron remarked.

"I don"t remember inviting you, Mr. Weasley" a voice could be heard before multiple Arvada Kedavras flew at the trio's heads. The newbie just barely managed to protect itself while Harry and Ron seemed to dance between the emerald bolts.

While Harry was avoiding the Kedavras, Rodolphus shouted "Bombarda!" straight at him.

Harry cast a Protego just in time yet he was still moved a bit backwards by the strength of the attack.

Then the Azkaban escapee did something unexpected, he ran towards Ron and the newbie and took hold of them while port keying to a different location.

"Ron!" Harry screamed.

The youngest Weasley brother and Gareth were transported into a forest with other hooded figures. They cast Cruciatus at them until exhaustion took hold and they started to lose consciousness.

When they regained their senses, they were tied to a tree. Rodolphus was circling them and saying " Well, well looks like the sleeping beauties finally woke up."

"Tell me boy, where is she?" he asked Ron.

"Where is who?" Ron asked, playing dumb.

"You know whom I'm talking about. Where is the girl?" he asked, a mad look in his eyes.

"Mate whatever girl you're searching for won't look twice at you. You look like you've just escaped Azkaban." Ron said while cackling.

"Being funny won't get you far, Mr. Weasley." Rodolphus said making Ron feel as if he were in class with Snape all over again. What's it with older villains always using the 'mister' with him?

They brought him Veritaserum, but Ron was a smart cookie, despite what other thought of him. He easily evaded them.

The questions were the following.

"Where are they hiding?"

"Somewhere."

"Where are they living?"

"In a house."

"Where have you seen them last time?"

"From the living room."

"What is their address?!"

"Their address is a secret not meant to be shared with strangers."

Lestrange was at his wit's end. He tried to use another maneuver.

"We have your little wife. If you don't tell us where she is we-"

"You're lying!" Ron interrupted Lestrange, before saying proudly "Hermione could take on seven of you!"

And she could have put on a good fight. At the present Hermione was still with Victor, not for amorous reasons like Ron seemed to believe, but for helping him with his wedding with his childhood sweetheart, Sofia.

Next, they tried on Imperio but Ron was able to throw it off.

"We'll see how long you and your friend can resist the Cruciatus before you talk."

Scared Gareth started saying " I, I know where they are. I overheard Harry and Ron argue about not moving them to an even safer location.

"Interesting" Lestrange said " You have five seconds to talk.

" Gareth, I swear, if you betray us...Gareth my little sister is there! Don't you there!" Ron was saying while starting to shake and try with all his might to get out of the bonds.


End file.
